


A Siriusly Black Prospect

by The_Twisted_Kingdom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Azkaban, Dementors, Friendship, Gen, Guilt, Marauders' Era, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10017212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Twisted_Kingdom/pseuds/The_Twisted_Kingdom
Summary: Sirius' first moments in his cell in Azkaban.





	

**A Siriusly Black Prospect**

Sirius struggled to breathe as the dementors led him down the hall, their scabby hands clamped over his wrists as they moved him forward. They didn’t have to drag or pull him like they did for most of the other prisoners. –he was numb.

 

When they finally stopped, it was outside a small, dark cell. They pushed Sirius forward into it and slid the bars closed behind him. Sirius couldn’t bring himself to turn around and look at them, so instead he looked around the cell. It was small, dark and damp. Sirius shuddered; he was to live here, in this tiny cell for the rest of his life. He looked over at the far wall, there was a lump of what he assumed was a mattress and on top of it was a small, scratchy scrap of material that was obviously supposed to be a blanket. Squinting into the darkness Sirius looked at the other walls, on the opposite side to that of where he was to sleep- Sirius could not bring himself to call that lump of mattress ‘a bed’. – There was a dirty looking toilet, other than that there was nothing else, not a chair or a table- nothing.

 

‘ _I don’t deserve to be here!_ ’ Sirius thought turning quickly and rushing at the bars, grabbing them with his pale hands. The dementors who stood outside his cell, turned to face him, he heard them suck in a rattling breath and suddenly felt a chilling cold fill him, he quickly let go of the bars and stumbled backwards, collapsing to the floor. He could tell that the dementors were excited by the fact that they had a new prisoner to suck dry of happiness. Sirius wouldn’t let them do that to him, he wouldn’t! He was stronger than that damnit! He had happier moments in his life than most of the others in here, he was sure of it. But, as he tried to remember one, all that flashed before his eyes was _‘That Night’_

_-Peter’s house deserted…_  
_-Panicking…_  
_-Flying to the Potters’ as fast as he could…_  
_-Finding their house in ruins…Seeing their cold, lifeless bodies…Glassy, staring, unseeing eyes…Lily’s long red hair splayed out around her…_

 

Sirius jumped as he heard a scream from one of the other prisoners. He was different from them, _they_ deserved to be here, _they_ had committed their crimes. 

_He_ was innocent!

 

As the other prisoners joined in with the scream, Sirius threw his head back and let out a howl, a long, loud, sorrowful sound. The others suddenly fell silent and Sirius, panting with the effort, slowly pulled himself onto all fours, and then shakily got to his feet. He could feel the dementors trying to suck more out of him; he scrambled to the furthest corner of his cell, as far away from the dementors as he could get, and curled into a ball, nestled against the wall with the pathetic scratchy blanket pulled tight around his shoulders in an attempt to get what little comfort he could from it.

 

A sob escaped his lips and Sirius realised that he had tears running down his cheeks. Letting out a cry of anguish, he forced from his mind the mental picture of his dead friends, “I’m so sorry.” He whispered, then Remus’ face swam before his eyes and Sirius realised that he had been cold towards him for the past few months, thinking that he was the spy. “I’m sorry Remus.” He murmured, and then realised that Remus would believe him guilty, like everyone else. The only person left who knew the truth, besides himself, after Lily and James were murdered, had blown himself up in a street full of muggles, effectively framing Sirius for it. That much of Peter’s plan had gone right, though the stupid, talentless excuse for a man had killed himself in the process.

 

Sirius realised that, while thinking about this memory, he had been laughing. He could tell that the dementors were confused, by the way that they were shuffling around. It wasn’t a _happy_ memory –so they couldn’t take it from him, but it was enough to keep him sane and remind him that he was innocent.

 

With this thought, Sirius continued to laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in January 2006.  
> It was my first ever oneshot.  
> 17 Year Old Me apparently didn't mind the terrible pun in the title. I didn't have the heart to change it 11 years later. Must be my old age.


End file.
